Pinkie Pie
Pinkie Pie, voiced by Arin Hanson (APPLE.MOV) and Max Gilardi (SHED.MOV through SWAG.MOV), is an alchoholic party animal earth pony. Like the actual version of herself, she does have a liking of parties; just not in the same way. Her cutie mark consists a tampon, since she constantly has her period multiple times. History Pinkie Pie first appeared watching Applejack eating a lot of apples in a wooden tub. She told Applejack that, if she eats all of the apples, she'll get a "wicked bad tummy-ache." Rainbow Dash then flew up next to her, told her that she had just said the same thing, and laughed. When Applejack put herself in a coma from eating all of the apples, Pinkie Pie and the others went to see if she was alright. Pinkie Pie, along with Spike and Rainbow Dash, later appeared looking for the Elements of Harmony (which they need to stop Discord from causing havoc to Ponyville) in Fluttershy's shed. However, the three of them had "forgotten" that Fluttershy had warned them multiple times about people going in her shed and walked in to find out that Fluttershy had killed all of her animals and decorated the walls with their organs. When Pinkie was looking at one of the dead corpses hanging on the wall (which happened to be Applejack's pet dog, Winona), she just considered it as "weird art." Rainbow Dash then walked up to her and said that this is what they should've expected from "some quiet b**ch who spends all her time in the woods with small woodland creatures." Pinkie agreed by laughing and saying, "Yeah! What a freak!" After discovering the dead Derpy Hooves (who was made into a decorative toaster cozy), Fluttershy had suddenly returned to her shed and discovered that the trio was in there. She then got out a chainsaw and began singing a song, as both Pinkie and Spike jumped out of some windows abandoning Rainbow Dash; who then got locked up in a torture chair and killed by the psychopathic, chainsaw-wielding pegasus. Pinkie Pie and Spike later witness Fluttershy's arrest and imprisonment at a mental hospital through a cell window. Spike asked Pinkie why things have been so weird lately, and she replied by randomly saying, "My Daddy makes me put glass in my vagina." This causes Spike to walk away saying, "Yeah, okay, well, good luck with that." According to True Equestria Story, Pinkie Pie has an extreme life of partying that began in 2009, on her 21st birthday. Wherever the party took her, the paparazzi would follow, eager to document her tragic over-indulgence. After having a brief fling with "Alice in Chains" guitarist, Jerry Cantrell, Pinkie's life of partying had soon escalated from drinking to extreme drug use. This really shows as footage was then shown of Pinkie (who had just had an experimentation with cocaine) insanely asking Octavia and an unnamed pony random questions at the park. Explicit footage of her performing sex acts on Big Macintosh was also leaked on the Internet in 2011. The partying got worse, as she soon began calling her friends on several occasions in the whee hours of the morning (as an answering machine was shown playing a conversation she had with Spike). To help Pinkie out with her party addiction, Twilight Sparkle and Spike tried hold an intervention for her at the rehab center; which also consisted of Paco, Derpy Hooves (who still a toaster cozy), Lyra Sanchez, and Bon Bon (it was also supposed to be about the Elements of Harmony, but the others ponies couldn't be there because of their misfortunes in the previous episodes). During the intervention, Pinkie was too drunk to interact with anyone; as threw up on Spike, told Twilight that she had a horse face, said that her only friend was her vodka, and drank the whole bottle until she passed out and sprayed her period blood all over Spike. A bit later it was revealed that Pinkie had also written an autobiography about the relationship she has with her father, Rev. Peter Daniel Pie (with the title under the same line she said at the end of SHED.MOV). However, as stated it in an interview with Pinkie's parents (and Pinkie, herself), everything in the book was all a complete lie just so she could get more attention. It was finally stated that, in April of 2012, Pinkie got arrested for attempting to shoplift large quantities of ammonia and pseudo-ephedrine, and is currently once again undergoing rehabilitation. During the end of True Equestria Story, the narrator (who was shown sitting on a couch while stroking Pinkie Pie in his lap) explained to everyone who was watching that the reason why Pinkie parties a lot is because it's probably what helps her escape from her stressful life, and that we should all be far less judgmental of her for being such an innocent, beautiful creatures. However, as soon as the cameras went off, he leaned over to her and asked what her prostitution rates were. Pinkie then looked up at him and happily told them what they were. One year later, Pinkie Pie was shown laying on a bed in a room at a a cheap-looking motel (just after she had sex with a snail). While she was laying there, she picked up her vodka bottle, looked at it (with blurry vision), and began to feel terrible as she poured it all out; showing that she's finally going to give up her drinking problems. Pinkie soon looked out of her motel room window, and saw the time-reversing sonic rainboom performed by Rainbow Dash (who was really in a coma after Fluttershy supposedly killed her) that reversed time back to when Applebloom was about to get crushed to death by Discord's foot. She then found herself, along with her friends, watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord (as Rainbow-Titan), and getting wiped out by a tsunami of Discord's blood after Rainbow decapitated him with the Sword of the Holy Titans. After the fight, Pinkie Pie and the others visited Rainbow Dash at the hospital, saying that she was "one hell of party animal out there." Pinkie also asked whatever did happened to the Elements of Harmony (since they were never able to find them), only to find out that they were up Spike nose the whole time. She also felt happy that everyone was back together again, as she joined in the group hug. Pinkie Pie was then shown, watching in amazement, as Applejack eats every apple in Sweet Apple Acres; being proved, once again, that she really LOVES apples. Non-Cannon Appearances While Spike was trying to give a message to Trotcon, Pinkie Pie was shown playing a violent video game called "Wolf Puncher 2" with Rainbow Dash. Since this was Rainbow's first time playing the game, Pinkie told her exactly how to play the game (except that she wasn't supposed to let the wold die). All of a sudden, during the message, the R-Dash 5000 suddenly blasted through the wall and shot the camera with its laser. As soon as the robot flew away, Pinkie, Spike, and Rainbow went towards the camera to see if it was okay. When Spike was shown interrupting Fluttershy's video feed from outside of her cell, Pinkie Pie walked up to him and asked what he was talking about. Spike told Pinkie that he was talking about the bronies, which then made her ask what a brony is. He told her that they're people who like cartoon ponies, making her think that these people are "little girls." However, when Spike told her that they're really "adult men," she suddenly felt disgusted at the sound of it. Despite learning about this though, Pinkie agreed with Spike that it could've been much worse because it would really be creepy if they were physically attracted to them. Just as Spike was about to, uncomfortably, tell her about what she just said, Fluttershy began to lose her patience and told them leave. Pinkie and Spike responded by saying she can't do anything since she's locked up inside her cell while they're safely outside, and then laughed about it. However, they soon ran away in fear when Fluttershy unexpectedly got out her chainsaw and pulled the string with her tail. Outside the mental hospital, Pinkie and Spike were shown out of breath from running, feeling relieved that they were safe. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Characters voiced by Arin Hanson Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Pie Family Category:Characters who appear in the real show Opposites from MLP: FiM and PONY.MOV * Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM is voiced by a female (Andrea Libman), while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV is voiced by a male (first Arin Hanson, then Max Gilardi). * Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM has a cutie mark that consists of balloons, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV has a cutie mark that consists of a tampon. * Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM's father is a rock farmer, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV's father is a reverend. * Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM throws parties that are normal, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV throws parties that are wild and usually messed up. * Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM lives a happy life, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV lives a depressing life. * Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM doesn't have a unibrow, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV has a unibrow occasionally. * Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM does comical acts, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV does sexual acts. * Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM has different color parents, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV has same color parents. * Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM is a beautiful, well-meaning, hyperactive, adorable little pink who loves her friends. While Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV is an ugly, disturbing, alcoholic, prosistute. Who hates her friends. * Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM gets hyper by eating a lot of sweets, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV gets hyper from sniffing up cocaine. * Pinkie Pie in MLP: FiM makes people laugh and feel happy, while Pinkie Pie in PONY.MOV makes people feel both uncomfortable and disturbed. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Characters voiced by Arin Hanson Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Pie Family Category:Characters who appear in the real show Relationship * They're both pink. * They both like to throw parties. * They both have a curly mane and tail. * They both have parents. * They both like playing pranks with Rainbow Dash. (but in Pony Mov, they are much less harmless) * They're both hyper. * They both have a high-pitched voice. * They both like to have fun (just in different ways). * They both have light blue eyes. Trivia * In APPLE.MOV, Pinkie Pie was voiced by Arin "Egoraptor" Hanson (who also voices Rarity). In the rest of the series, she is voiced by Max Gilardi due to Hanson being busy with other stuff. * Max Gilardi's voice for Pinkie Pie sounds a bit similar to Adam Sandler, while Arin Hanson's voice for her sounds like Munnu from Nikmon. * In PARTY.MOV, it was revealed that Pinkie Pie was born in the year 1988 since the narrator stated that her downward spiral began in 2009, on her 21st birthday. * In one of the photos shown in PARTY.MOV, it is revealed that Pinkie actually has breasts as Lyra was shown lifting up her top to reveal them. * It's possible that she has a crush on Big Macintosh since she was shown doing a hook up/blowjob/beejee with him. * She is one of the main ponies who are shown growing a finger/fingers (along with Applejack, Fluttershy, and Twilight Sparkle). * DRESS.MOV and MAGIC.MOV are the only episodes Pinkie Pie doesn't appear in before her own episode. Gallery Pinkieyagotta.png|Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy watching Applejack eat all of the apples. Tammpon.png|Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy look at each other, amazed, as Applejack eats a lot of apples. Random.jpg|Pinkie Pie goes to Fluttershy's shed with Spike and Rainbow Dash. whatsbh.png|"Man, Fluttershy sure has a lot of weird art." hxZeJr4ZDIs.jpg|"Yeah, what a freak! Hehehehe!" Park.png|"DO YOU KNOW WHAT I CAN'T STAND?!? INTERNET PIRACY!" Rehab.png|Pinkie Pie is taken to her intervention meeting. VOMIT VOMIT EVERY WHERE.png|Pinkie Pie throws up on Spike. Cvsfgf.png|Pinkie Pie's autobiography. Mane4 and Spike.png|Pinkie Pie and the others watching Rainbow Dash's epic fight with Discord. M6aS SWAG.MOV.png|Pinkie Pie and her friends in a group hug. APPLESagain.png|Pinkie Pie and her friends watching Applejack eating apples again. Bababa.gif|Walking gif of Pinkie Pie and her friends. Category:Characters Category:Ponies Category:Main Characters Category:Earth Ponies Category:Characters voiced by Arin Hanson Category:Characters voiced by Max Gilardi Category:Female Characters Category:Elements of Harmony Category:Females voiced by Males Category:Pie Family Category:Characters who appear in the real show Category:Heroes